


Nothing To Do

by StarryEyes2000



Series: Christopher Pike/Reader Christopher Pike/Any Ship [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyes2000/pseuds/StarryEyes2000
Summary: Christopher Pike has a rare night off but his evening may not turn out as he planned.
Relationships: Christopher Pike/Any Ship, Christopher Pike/Reader
Series: Christopher Pike/Reader Christopher Pike/Any Ship [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954180
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Nothing To Do

“I have nothing left to do.” Christopher Pike said as he walked into our quarters.

“That’s nice.” I answered distractedly as I continued working. “You left the lower priority stuff for tomorrow? Doctor Boyce will be pleased and astonished.”

“No, I mean I literally have nothing to do.”

That got my full attention. _This is bad._ “Really?” I asked hesitantly.

“We’re halfway to our destination. The ship is performing flawlessly, all maintenance is up to date. The crew is well, happy, and safe. And we still have three more weeks of this speed run to the gamma quadrant …”

“Oh,” was the only response I could manage as I tuned him out for a few seconds. A bored Captain Pike terrifies junior officers, and they cancel plans for trivialities – such as sleep. A bored Chris is even worse. As described by Phil Boyce after a particularly eventful rafting trip (who would have guessed Vulcans sink rather than float or that Una, the epitome of a badass, fears squirrels), “When freed of his heavy responsibilities for even a few hours our calm, serene, patient Captain turns into _Chris_ with the energy of a litter of puppies and like a puppy not given enough toys or activities he invents his own and you end up with the _Chris_ equivalent of a chewed-up sofa.” Judging by the smile on his face and the bottle of wine in his hand I was tonight’s chew toy. Not that I minded. _I really should start listening again_ “… we might make it all the way to the end without even one interruption.”

Romance is not one of the areas in which he excels. “That sounds great and … unusual. But I have all this work, at least another four to five hours.” I gestured at our desk littered with my data pads, papers and books.

“Not a problem,” he put the wine down and leaned over for a quick kiss. “I’ll change and help.”

**20 minutes later**

“Just a suggestion but this would go much, much faster if you dictated instead of typed.” Chris offered helpfully as he played with the hair at the back of my neck.

_And it would go much, much faster if you kept your hands to yourself and quit distracting me._ “True, but like I said the first three times you suggested this, typing helps me organize my thoughts.” I replied, to my amazement, quite pleasantly. For 15 blessedly silent minutes I was able to work uninterrupted. I then reached for the stack of printouts to the left while I continued typing. There was a book there instead. Looking up I saw all my materials were rearranged.

“It’s more organized now,” came the reply to my sideways glance.

_As soon as we are in range of a beacon, I am sending a message home thanking my mother for letting me tag along at work and ‘help’. And for the saintly patience she demonstrated during those times._ “That was thoughtful. You know, free time for you is rare. Go have fun.”

“I believe I suggested something along those lines.” He countered with a sideways glance at me.

_Those dimples are like catnip. No, I really must finish this before tomorrow. Damn, did I just sigh out loud?_ “Go play chess with Spock.”

“He’s working on the operating system upgrade for the main computer. All night probably.”

“Play chess with Una?”

“She’s working with Spock.”

“There is a movie retrospective in one of the mess halls.”

“It’s hard for the crew to completely let go and relax when I attend.”

“Drinks with Phil?”

“He’s at the movie.”

“Workout?”

“Did that already, twice. Went to the gym and for a run.”

“Dinner?”

“I’ll wait until you are ready. If I didn’t know better, I might think you are trying to get rid of me. So, what’s next?”

I had one last play. “Chris, you are the last person on this ship who needs to be taking on more work …”

He leaned over and cupped my face, interrupting. “Anything we do together makes me happy.”

_Romantic no, endearing, yes._ I sighed and smiled. “OK. I’m sorry, I’ve been working on this all day and I’m tired and cranky. It would be helpful if you summarized these.” I handed him the stack of printouts. “Its old fashioned I know.” An hour passed in a rhythm typical of our evenings, he working, I with my own projects. Rarely speaking but sharing a desk, sitting across from one another and sneaking a smile or glance at the other periodically, unknowingly reaching for the same object, laughing when realizing neither knew when we started holding hands. Content to be together.

Then he started dictating the summary. It is extraordinarily hard to type when someone else is talking. Two feet away from you. After a fourth incomprehensible paragraph combining my typed thoughts and his dictated ones I said, louder than intended and with an edge in my voice, “I need a break.”

“And maybe something to eat.” He muttered under his breath.

“I’m going to take a shower,” and before he could say another word, I added, “alone.”

I emerged into a different atmosphere. The lights were dimmed. There was a tray on the bed with a light dinner. My computer and other materials were gathered on the bedside table. “Curl up in bed while you finish. It’ll be more comfortable.” His tactics had changed. _Clever._

“Can I convince you to join me?” I asked.

He grinned innocently, “If you insist.”

We shared the dinner and stories about our day, laughing at several new rumors circulating through the ship. Retrieving the computer and settling in to work, I promised. “Just a couple more hours.”

“I understand.” He picked up a book and started reading.

**15 minutes later**

“You know I can’t resist when you kiss that spot on my neck.”

“Really?” Chris whispered in my ear as he nibbled my ear lobe.

“Nor that.” My breath hitched as he moved from kissing my neck to my shoulder.

“It’s poor tactics to let your opponent know his actions are working.”

Only Christopher Pike would give a tactics lesson in the middle of a seduction. I pushed him away, reluctantly I admit, but I was trying to resist. “This is due tomorrow.”

“That’s negotiable.”

“I don’t report to you, I report to the first officer. And she expects it tomorrow morning.”

“I was simply suggesting there are other duties you can perform instead.”

“I see we have entered the bad pun portion of the evening. How long have you been waiting to use that one?”

He chuckled. “Awhile.”

_Alright, two can play this game._ “Well you know her better than I do, but if you think that’s the best path forward, I’m willing.” I closed my computer, got out of bed, headed to the door and said over my shoulder, “I’ll be back in a couple of hours … well probably three, maybe even four.”

I turned and watched while he warped past my comment, frowned, came to a full stop, backtracked, considered and then looked at me quizzically. Certain I was teasing but not quite sure how to respond. It is hard to flummox the captain of the flagship, but fun. A lot of fun. Sitting down on the edge of the bed I waited while he considered his next move.

“I meant for your commanding officer.”

“Una is my direct commander.”

“This may sound arrogant, but, ultimately, everyone on this ship reports to me.”

“I see, so you are saying the stripes entitle you to extra privileges?”

“Exactly. Most find them hot.”

“I give up, you’re incorrigible.” I put my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. “But _you_ are going to explain to Una in the morning why my assignment is late.”

“I’ll write you a detailed note.”


End file.
